


I'll do all the work

by MinGuad



Series: I have Sinned. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinGuad/pseuds/MinGuad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired. Bone tired. 'sleep for 40 years and wake up exhausted' kind of tired. All he wants to do is crawl into bed. But when Stiles is still awake at three in the morning and willing to help him 'relax', what else can he do but comply?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll do all the work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I see you sinning over there.

John was tired. He was the ‘Falling’ asleep standing up’ kind of tired. The kind of tired that makes you reassess your life and think ‘Should I really be doing this? Is this my life?’ Yeah, he was that sort of tired. On his way home, he’d caught himself on more than one occasion drifting at the wheel.

Thirty cautious minutes later, John came home and found Stiles curled into the couch playing video games. He wasn’t surprised. Stiles slept just about as often as he did. 

“You should be asleep.” John said. 

“Hello to you too,” Stiles said turning his head to grin. “How was work? Did you catch any bad guys?” 

The keys to the car fell into the bowl with a sharp sound. John couldn’t wait to get into bed but he still rounded the couch. “Not today but we’ll get them tomorrow.” He leaned down pressing his lips against Stiles in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. 

Stiles had other plans. Game forgotten, Stiles all but dropped the controller to catch his father’s mouth as he moved away. “I haven’t seen you all day. I want a proper kiss.” He stood molding their lips together. His hands ran through his father’s hair as he pulled him impossibly close. 

That was one of John’s favorite things about Stiles. He always put his whole body into things. Every kiss was full of touches and sounds. He loved the little noises Stiles made as John’s tongue ran over the length of his lips asking for entry. 

With a hum, Stiles started moving back toward the couch. He pulled at John’s shirt bringing him along with him. The two landed on couch with John on top. The ache in John’s muscles came back full force and he groaned. “Not tonight, Stiles.” He said moving off him. 

The soft couch sinking as Stiles straddled John. “It’s fine. Just relax. I’ll do all the work.” He kissed over his father’s jaw and moved down his neck. John was adamant about not leaving love bites but he wished he could. He’d love to see everyone in the precinct whispering about the hickeys on his father’s neck. None of them would even guess that Stiles put them there. It would be their dirty little secret. He left a long kiss on his father’s neck. 

“Stiles, I’m tired.” 

“Then sleep.” he said cupping his father’s thick bulge. “I’ll take care of this guy.” 

The light friction was teasing and John bucked into Stiles’s hand. “I can’t sleep while you’re doing that.” 

Stiles ground his hips against John. The brief friction was enough to pull a moan from them both. John could see Stiles’s bulge in his boxers. A darkened stain of precum was collecting over the outline of the head. 

“Please?” Stiles said said rocking his hips and biting his lips.

John cursed himself. Who could say no to that? He leaned back against the couch. “Fine but I’m tired. Don’t expect anything from me.” 

Stiles grinned. His hands shot down to John’s belt and in seconds John was pantless. Climbing out of John’s lap, he kneeled between his legs. “How’s this?” He said looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

John smiled as he reached out cupping Stiles’s face. “You look beautiful.” Stiles always looked beautiful but he looked best on his knees in front of John. He fit so well it was like he was made to rest there. His eyes fell to Stiles’s mouth. He could write poetry about how talented that mouth was. Stiles’s lips were perfect.

Pulling down John’s boxers, Stiles admired John’s cock. It was flushed red, the head dripping and glistening with precum. Stiles ran his tongue up and along one of the long veins. He swirled his tongue around the head just the way John liked it. John was a lot bigger than most. His weight was heavy and thick and perfect on Stiles’s tongue. His balls were heavier and perfect to suck. 

He looked up to find John staring down at him. His pupils were blown wide and lustful as he stared at Stiles like he hung the moon. He leaned back again, waiting for Stiles to continue. 

Stiles didn’t disappoint. In one motion, he swallowed John until his father’s cock hit the back of his throat. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he wrapped around his long fingers and pumped. John groaned throwing his head back. “Fuck, you’re too good at that.” he said. 

Stiles preened at the praise. He loved watching his father come undone because of him. He sucked harder listening to the noises John tried to muffle. Pulling off, he licked a bead of precum. “I want to hear you. Please, daddy. I want to know I’m making you feel good.” 

A groan fell from John’s lips as Stiles took him in again. He relaxed his throat and clenching down occasionally. A hand found the back of his neck and pushed him down onto the base again. Coarse public hair tickled Stiles’s nose as he struggled to breath. 

“Take it all like a good boy.” He said fucking upward into Stiles’s mouth. 

Stiles stood still letting his father have his way. He groaned as John’s grip on his hair tightened. 

The vibration rocked through John’s cock and he thrust in further. “Does it taste good? Do you like having Daddy’s thick cock in your throat?” He slammed into Stiles’s mouth feeling Stiles fight for breath but never resist the motion. “Such a good little slut. You know just how to keep daddy happy.” He looked down at Stiles. The boy’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half lidded. His thick pink lips wrapped around his cock nicely. “You have such a pretty mouth. I can’t wait to cum in it.” 

Stiles groaned rocking his hips. John pulled away from the wet heat and Stiles gasped for breath. He leaned forward to take him in again. “Please, daddy, please. I love having you in my mouth. I’m so close. Please fuck my throat.” He rubbed his face against John’s inner thigh. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He slammed back into Stiles’s throat and the boy let out a wanton groan. He hummed and stucked John’s cock like it was the biggest and sweetest lollipop he’d ever tasted. John grabbed the back of Stiles’s neck and came straight down his throat. 

The rush of warm cum pushed Stiles over the edge. He came, untouched, inside his boxers. His groaned and sucking milked John for everything he had. Stiles swallowed it all and lapped at John’s soft cock until he was pushed away. 

Falling back against the couch, John let out a sigh. “Thanks, son.” 

A kiss was pressed into his cheek. “You’re welcome, dad. Go get some sleep.” 

John pulled him into a brief kiss and tasted himself on Stiles’s tongue. “I’ll fuck you tomorrow morning.” He promised with a smile. Stiles grinned at him and turned back to his video game as John walked up the stairs to his room. 

He crawled into bed and pulled up the covers. By the time his head hit the pillow, John was asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Gargles in holy water* Well, I finished another one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
